Big Time Fun
by Claude S. Tien
Summary: Kendal and Logan are alone one day  and one thing leads to another! Rate/Review. MEGA SLASH ALERT! this is my first fanfiction!


**Ok! this is my first fanfic, dont bast to hard ;^;**

Logan and Kendal were both lazily sitting on Kendal's couch, watching tv. Kendal had a crush on Logan, he'd try and try to deny it. But it never worked. he was in love with the boy he sat beside. Kendal, surprisingly, was the one to break the silence between the boys.

"Want a drink?" He asked, turning his head, not wanting to meet those deep, brown eyes that allured him so.

"S-sure" the smart boy said.

Kendal walked away smirked, 'he's so cute' he thought to himself, he opened the fridge and grabbed two drinks. he walked back to the couch, and logan was sat like he was when he left, yet his legs were wide open and Kendal could see _everything. _Kendal bite his lip and sat down.

"Here's your drink, Logan." Kendal said, handing him his drink. "Thanks.." Logan said.. fidgeting alittle, and Kendal thought again 'he's so damn _cute_" fighting the urge to jump on him there, he got up and and walked to the kitchen.

"Want some food, Logan?" Kendal said looking at the small puff of hair that was slightly above the edge of the orange couch. Logan said, without turning around, mostly because of ge was so red from blushing he didnt want him to see, he said; "sure!"

Kendal knew why he didnt turn around, it was to easy to see.. He opened the cabinets and saw nothing. He opened the freezer and called back to Logan; "all we have is Carlos's corndog's.. want those?" Kendal said, not even looking away. "O-ok that fine by me.."

Kendal took the corndogs out and put them on a pan and slipped them into the oven. he looked down and saw a empty box of mac and cheese on the floor, he bent down and picked it up when he felt something press against his butt.

it was Logan, he was pressing his crotch against Kendal protruding bum Kendal stumbled alittle and looked up, without actually standing up for he was liking what he was getting, and saw Logan pull away his crotch and grab both of his cheeks.

"Oh the things i want to do to this ass.." the smart boy said. Kendal was taken back, the boy behind him was usually so shy, but now he was talking of having sex, with _him_ no dought.

Logan slightly herded Kendal to the counter. Kendal looked down at the small boy's brown eyes. and saw not the usual shy brown, this brown was fiece, he could see Logan wanted something.

Logan looked up at Kendal, those deep brown eyes.. they were so luring.. he grabbed the back of Kendal's head and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Kendal fought the urge to rip off both of their clothes right then. all he did was just sit there, with his eyes clenched shut. All of his fantasies were coming true before his very eyes. right when Logan pulled away, the door clicked, and Mrs Knight walked in.

They both pulled away and turned around and non-chalantly looked over at Mrs Knight. "Hi Mom" Kendal said, slightly turning to hide his erection. "Hi Mrs Knight." Logan said opening the stove to get their corndogs that almost burnt in the events that just happened. he sat the tray down and Kendal got the plates. Right before they were about to get a corndog, Mrs Knight sat down her bags and held up two boxes "no chinese food?" she said, smiling. they both took a box and a fork.

"W-were going to go eat in our room," Kendal started "You just got home and we dont want to bother you." Kendal finished. "Oh, dont worry, im going to the pool anyway, me and Katie are down by the pool, i just thought you and Logan would want some food, so i ordered in.."

she grabbed a towel and walked to the door "see you boys around five-ish" she said, half way through the door "alright mom.." Kendal said.

The second she was out the door Logan was behind Kendal, he hugged him around the waist, and drove his crotch into his butt.

"Eager?" Kendal said smirking he pulled away and patted him on the head. "ill make you a deal," he started, "let me finish my food, and im yours." he kissed Logan on the forehead.

Something in the kiss to the forehead triggered Logan's normality he stuttered; "o-okay.." and sat on the couch with his own food.

After about 15 minutes, Kendal was torturing Logan, he was purposely pulling out every second he could, watching Logan figet when he licked his fork, wanting him to beg for him to stop and get on with it.

When Logan couldnt take it, he wimpered. Seeing this, Kendal felt sorry for him, and finished up, he walked into his bedroom, where Logan followed.

as soon as the door clicked Logan pounced. Kendal was lucky he was so close to bed. They both fell onto the sheets and Logan started wildly kissing Kendal, he moves down to his neck, slowly but surely nibbling it.

Kendal wasnt going to be the submissive one, he pulled up Logan's red shirt and got it off of him, he yanked the smaller boy up with relivtive ease, and licked his nipple, slightly biting it, Logan moaned and gasped as Kendal moved up and bit his neck.

Kendal nibbled on Logan's ear and whispered into it; "im going to suck you, then your going to fuck me raw, ok?" Kendal said in a beastly tone.

Logan was taken back, Kendal talked dirty, but this was.. this was.. intense, to say the least. All he could manage to say was "yeah.." before Kendal was messing with his belt. he managed to get it off, and Logan did the same.

They both took off their denim jeans and stared at each other. Logan was wearing blue briefs, and Kendal was.. Naked? Logan looked down at his pants to see if they were inside his pants, like he had pulled them down with his jeans, but they werent. "Commando." Kendal said simply

Logan made gestures for him to come to him. When he did Logan got close to his and said "that turns me on more then you know." Logan said licking his lips. Kendal saw that and noticed he wasnt only staring at _him, _but _down_ at him.

Logan was staring at Kendal, he was so.. _**big. **_but even wierder, he was flaccid. he was about six inchs, flaccid at that. Logan's instincts kicked in, and he yanked Kendal's legs out from under him and he fell flat on his back. Logan licked his lips and said; "any reason you arent hard?"

"im shy" Kendal said sticking his tounge. "We'll have to fix that." he said licking his lips some more. he licked the length of Kendal's member, Kendal moaned at the sensation. Logan saw this and thought it was time. He engulfed the whole length with ease, this made Kendal shudder with pleasure. He bucked his hips and moaned. after a few minutes he was fully erect, at his full eight inches.

All Logan did was just bob his head up and down. Kendal's moans became more erratic and more frequent. Kendal grabbed the sheets and muttered "im about to-" when Logan heard this he stoped and got off of him.

"Now for the fun to begin.." Logan said. Kendal pouted and the loss and grabbed the elastic waist from his briefsand pulled them down, and his member popped up and was starring right at Kendal. it was bigger then Kendal's which was saying something.

"huge.." he muttered. Logan heard this and squecked and crossed his legs, which didnt help because he was big. "i didnt say i didnt like it.." Kendal said as he opened Logan's legs and engulfed his member. He bobbed his head up and down the length until spit covered the whole length that was about nine inches.

"i think you're ready.." Kendal said as he gave the head one more lick. Logan sat up and kissed Kendal. He layed back and pushed his ass out. Logan pressed the head of his member into the ring of muscle and whispered; "ready?" Kendal bit his lip and nodded. Logan pressed in and they both gasped, Logan and in pure pleasure, and Kendal in a mix of pain and pleasure. Logan was only about to inches in but waited for Kendal to get use to his size. Logan kissed Kendal's well sculpted abs and licked his naval.

When Kendal said "keep going" and pressed himself down onto Logan's memberit made Logan's eyes sparkle. The usual calm, collected and huge boy before him was melting at his touch, it was pure bliss. he pushed into Kendal slowly, when we was hilted they both sighed, Kendal's pain withered into pure pleasure. Logan slowly pulled out and pushed back in at a steady rate. he sped up until nothing more could be heard but gasps and moans, they both panted for their realease was right around the corner. Logan gave one final push and released his seed deep into Kendal. and Kendal gasped from this and came all over his chest and abs.

Logan groaned at the withdrawl and collasped onto Kendal. Kendal ruffled his hair and said; "want to go out sometime?" Logan smiled and gazed into those deep green eyes and said; "i'd like that." and they shared a long kiss.

After a much needed clean up, Kendal's mom walked in and said; did you two have fun while i were gone?"

They both said in unison; "Yes!" and Kendal walked to the fridge to get a drink when his mother noticed.. "Kendal.. why are you walking funny?" Logan turned so no one would see his deep blush. and Kendal just said "Something really long and hard had a good time.."

not knowing what this new slang type deal was.. she had a curious look, looked at both boys and walked on. After Mrs Knight was out of sight Logan got on his toes and kissed Kendal on the cheek and said; "see you tonight, _boyfriend._" and walked out the door.

**;^; sorry for the OOC-ness.. i just think this is what they'd do if they really got to you know . *points up* THAT.. but yeah :x rate/reveiw.. this is my first so dont be mad if i SUCK**


End file.
